Our Strategy Guide/Trophy Hunting
This page will talk about my strategies for getting a lot of Trophies. What to Have in Your Clan Castle Always keep your Clan Castle full if at all possible. If you need Troops, Archers and Barbarians would probably be the best type of Troop to ask for. This is because they are cheap to train, and most members don't hesitate to send them. The higher tier Troops like Balloons and Wizards are also good to have, but only use them if you have something to distract enemy defenses with as they are offensive Troops (Giants recommended). You should use your Clan Castle Troops after you have placed your regular Troops. Try not ask for P.E.K.K.As and Dragons; they are great Troops to have, of course, but generally people consider them to be too expensive to send on a regular basis. Clanmates are usually the most reluctant about sending expensive units, so do not beg them too much; an elder might kick you out for begging too much and not actually donating yourself. However, P.E.K.K.As and Dragons might be donated by higher level players in better Clans. What to Use When Attacking If you don't have your Barracks at level 7 yet, use 100% Archers, with 4 Giants (most of the time) unless you are raiding regularly. Since I have all 3 of my Barracks at level 7, I train 6 Giants, 21 Archers, and 21 Wizards. This is merely my suggestion and not a hard and fast rule. I mainly use Wizards on the Mortars and the Wizard Towers. Always have "Meat Bait", such as Barbarians and Giants, when using Wizards because of their low health. Okay, from the top: *Barbarians are good in numbers and for taking out point defenses such as Cannons and Archer Towers. *Archers are used for behind-wall defenses. *Goblins are used in small numbers unless you are farming for Resources as well as Trophies. *Giants are good "meat bait" like Barbarians and are good for taking out Cannons, Archer Towers, Mortars and Air Defenses. Attack a village with gold walls .jpg Attack5.png Attack4.png Attack3.png Attack2.png Massive attack with dragons.jpg Inferno Tower attacking.jpg AttackReplay.png I had to attack him BD 002.PNG Lol attack.jpg Attack desperate.jpg Luring Attackers.jpg Attack 2.jpg Attack 1.jpg Attack warning.jpeg Lvl 71 attack.jpg Easy attack.jpeg Attack11.jpg Attack10.jpg *Wall Breakers are for high-level Walls, unless using a P.E.K.K.A. *Balloons are great Troops at higher levels; they can usually be relied upon to destroy most base defenses themselves, with Archers or Wizards used as mop-up once all defenses are down. You should try to find bases with exposed or "on the outside" Air Defenses, however. *Wizards are for Wizard Towers and Mortars, and must have a "meat bait" defense. *Healers are for healing and also should have a Dragon beside it, or a few Balloons. USE SPELLS OFTEN. My personal favorite is 4 Lightning Spells, but 2 Lightning Spells, 1 Healing Spell and 1 Rage Spell work fantastically as well. Don't use Healing Spells with P.E.K.K.As, Dragons or Balloons, as they have too much health to bother healing anyway. Rage spells can be extremely useful when dealing with multiple defenses stacked together. Designing Your Base Just remember these tips and you'll be fine. *The Town Hall is ALWAYS on the inside. *Don't put all your defenses around the Town Hall; make sure other buildings are defended as well, as players can still defeat you without destroying the Town Hall. *'Build first, then upgrade!' When you upgrade your Town Hall and receive new defensive buildings, build them first and then upgraded them to at least the same level as your existing buildings before upgrading anything else. *'Don't rush your Town Hall level!' Although it is nice to get the more exotic defenses like Hidden Teslas and X-Bows that the higher level Town Halls bring, you will win many more defensive battles if you maximize the defenses you currently have. An under-developed high-level Town Hall base is generally considered to be one of the most attractive targets. *Keep all building at higher levels. This is most important with the defenses, as leveling them up increases health and damage, but even the army and resource buildings have increased health as they level up. *'GET GOOD WALLS FAST!' This is the most important rule. If you have any Walls under level 6, you are going to get thrown aside by Wall Breakers and Giants. *Try to make multiple layers of walls like this: *#Town Hall *#Air Defenses and splash damage defenses *#Point defenses *#(outside the walls) Army Camp, Barracks, etc. *Make sure you level up your defenses as your Trophies increase. Above 2,000 is the realm of Dragons, P.E.K.K.As and Dark Elixir Troops; these powerful Troops will destroy you if you aren't prepared. *Generalization of defense levels required for your relative Trophy level (for Cannons and Archer Towers). This is for EVERY Cannon and Archer Tower you build, so try to follow this as much as possible: *Level up your Laboratory and Spell Factory; they should be the most important buildings to upgrade with your Elixir. *If you manage to get to 2,000 Trophies, make sure you have the maximum number of Air Defenses your Town Hall supports (4 at Town Hall level 9) and they should be at least level 4. Defensive Upgrade Order Okay, really easy... #Mortar #Air Defense #Wizard Tower #X-Bow #Cannon #Archer Tower #Hidden Tesla The reason I put Cannon in front of Archer Tower is because it costs less and it adds more damage during the later levels. For high level players with big trophy counts, Hidden Tesla would be very high up on the list because it does double damage to P.E.K.K.A.s aside from being very strong on its own. The Laboratory If you are a more casual player, you should upgrade your troops in this order: #Archer #Barbarian #Goblin #Wizard #Giant #Wall Breaker #Balloon #Healer If you are a regular raider, however, this is the preferred order: #Archer #Giant #Wall Breaker #Balloon #Barbarian #Wizard #Goblin #Healer #Dragon #P.E.K.K.A The reason I put Goblins so far down the list is because they are more farming Troops, and this is a Trophy guide. For Spells do: #Lightning Spell #Healing Spell #Rage Spell #Jump Spell Category:Strategy Guides Category:Raiding Category:Attacking